Silent Dreams
by Duskgaze
Summary: We are meeting our new friends for the very first time. Scarlett, a fiery red hot lynx and Golden the cat. A mysterious animal comes and two evil hedgehogs rage over Moonlight City and Black Meadows, Scarlett's birthplace. what will be in store for them?


**Silent Dreams**

**Hi, my name is Scarlett the Lynx. I am apart of the Silver Tribe, and I have a major crush on my Leader, Golden the Cat. But since he made Indigo the Lioness his new deputy (and sort of co-leader) he hasn't got time for me anymore. When I was young, my mother died giving birth to me, and my father blamed me for her death, and I felt horrible. After two years, he died form a battle with the Dark Tribe, and I had to move into an orphanage. The people there was very kind, they gave me everything I wanted, but one day, a fire came. I was only eight, and I was so afraid! I suddenly shoot out my hand, and I concentrated hard on putting out this dangerous fire. Suddenly water came out of my fingers! I didn't know how I was doing this, but all I know is that I was putting out this fire. I was glad for all of this attention, because that was when I met Golden the Cat. We went out for a couple of years, until he met Indigo, and he fell deeply in love with her, and I couldn't bear to lose him. He was the only thing worth living for. **

**Golden the Cat was enjoying his midnight walk through Moonlight City, when a loud bang rang in his ears. He spun around, to find that blasted Lynx, Scarlett. She'd never leave him alone! Gah! He twitched his ear in irritation. Why doesn't she leave him alone? "Golden! You said we'd go out yesterday and we didn't! I saw you with that Lioness, Indigo!" Scarlett said, batting her long eyelashes at him, like she always did. "Scarlett, why don't you leave me alone? Do I need to be by your side every day, every month, every year? I have my own life, and I already have a girlfriend, and you know that! I know we went out when we were little, but now that I am leader, and Indigo is my deputy and co-leader, I need her more than ever," Golden said, his blue eyes full of anger. Suddenly a big blue light came out of nowhere, and Indigo came. "Indigo, finally! You were taking your time!" the shining golden cat said. The Lioness flicked her long orange hair. Golden was mesmerized by her beauty! Scarlett was so angry! "Why did you take so long?" he asked his voice hardly above a whisper. "That blasted hedgehog, Night was giving me trouble, so I had to teach him a little lesson," she said, stroking the white cat symbol on her orange dress. Golden was impressed by her bravery and courage to fight the most vicious and strongest villain and leader they had to face yet. **

**Night the Hedgehog was so angry. He had lost to that blasted Lioness! He clenched his black leather gloves in frustration. An orange jaguar came. "Flame" he said. The jaguar was in love with him. But he was in love with Scarlett, but she was in love with Golden. "Did you kill her like I asked you to?" the jaguar asked. "Yeah. We won't be getting trouble from her again. But we might get trouble from her leader, Golden if he found out. You know how he is like!" the black hedgehog looked at his breast and he stroked the black hedgehog on his leather jacket. It looked just like him. "Good. I want to do Scarlett next. She needs to be gone before we can make our move on the Silver Tribe's leader," Flame said, her eyes full of love for him. Kill Scarlett! No, he can't do that! He just can't! What will he do? If he doesn't kill her, he will lose his job, and Flame will go out and kill her herself! She was more vicious and stronger than he was, and he could kill her with just one touch! "Will you do it then? Kill Scarlett?" she asked her orange arms across her chest her back leaning against the wall and her left foot on the wall, keeping her balance. "I-I'm not sure if I could kill her, Flame" he said. "Are you turning down a fight with Scarlett the Lynx? You could whip her butt with your Night and Day Whip! You could be so powerful! Just imagine!" Flame said. Power? No, he couldn't do it! He just couldn't! Power was what he wanted, but to gain power he had to kill the one he loved! "I don't want it yet! I know I'm fifteen, but I can't" he said. Scarlett was a lot younger than he was, she was only twelve! He sighed. "Night, do it for me. Do it for the Night Tribe! Do it for-" "Do it for love! I know! You said that when I had to fight Indigo. But what if I have feelings for that one person?" he asked, nervously. "Then I still want you to kill her," Flame said. "No! Stop acting as if you're the leader, because you're not!" Night cried." He narrowed his eyes in anger. Kill Scarlett? Oh, no! He couldn't. He couldn't bear the thought of losing her again, not like he did when they were little. She was born to the Dark Tribe, but she was taken by her father to be with her mother in the Silver tribe he was about five years old when she was taken away from him. "Night, please! Do it for me! For us!" she said her eyes full of love for him. He sighed. Do it for love? Or do it for the power that he most desperately needed? Power was one ting, but love was totally different! He needed power to live! Love was powerful. But she never notices he's there because she's always with Golden! Scarlett. The red lynx came into is mind. How he loved her. "Do I have to kill her? No, she used to be apart of this tribe, and I still have feelings for her. Don't you remember her being in this very tribe? When her mother died she had to be given to someone else, and then her father died when she was only three, and she decided to move tribes. She thought this tribe was bad news; she doesn't want to see me again. Oh, Scarlett, why did you have to go?" he asked, his eyes full of tears. "Pull yourself together, Night. You can't be week. If the enemy sees you like this, they will think the Dark Tribe is week. Do you want that to happen? I think not!" Flame said. Night looked at her with upset eyes. His eyes said: "Really, do I have to?" Flame nodded. Night sighed. He took is gloves off, and his hands instantly glowed. His Night Whip had returned to him. "Time to kill," he said.**

**Scarlett was enjoying her walk with Golden. His eyes were distant, and his glow was down. "What's wrong, Golden? She asked. "Nothing," he said, sighing. "I have a right to know what my leader is felling and my boyfriend is felling!" Scarlett cried. "I am not your boyfriend. I never will be you're boyfriend! But I will always be your leader!" he spat, his amber eyes full of anger. Scarlett looked hurt. "Night the Hedgehog was right about you all along! You're not worth anything! I should have kept in being in love with him, and I should have stayed with the Night Tribe" Scarlett cried, her eyes full of hurt. She ran ahead of him, her sobs echoing the Black Meadows. "Scarlett!" called Golden. She ignored him and carried on running. She stopped when she was a good way away from him. "Night, I miss you so much!" she gasped. "Scarlett" his voice near her ear. She turned and she saw Night the Hedgehog! "Oh, Night!" she cried, wrapping her hands around him. He threw her of him. "No more, Scarlett! No more, will you be able to think about Golden!" he growled. "I won't! I'll only think about you!" she said, her eyes full of love. He couldn't believe his eyes when he saw this. She was in love with him! This is what he had been waiting for! For her to say those words, or similar words as in "I love you." "I love you, Night the Hedgehog," she said. He looked stupefied. Scarlett looked at him with loving eyes. Night couldn't kill her! He went down to her size. "Scarlett, I love you more than you ever," he said, kissing her. She parted. She scrabbled off him. "NO! I love Golden tough!" she gasped, her eyes shocked. He had kissed her, while Golden never had! He was fifteen and she was twelve! They could never be together! And what's worse, is that they're in different tribes! That's it; she could move tribes like she did when she was younger! "Golden will kill you if he sees me with you! I know he loves me inside his heart," Scarlett said. **

**Golden looked ahead of him in despair. How could she have said that? Oh, Scarlett, how could I have said that to her? I know we went out for a couple of years, but that was a long time ago, and now that I am thirteen, and that Indigo is here, I don't need her anymore. She has to know that! But he broke her heart! She obviously still was in love with him! He clenched his fists. He pounded them on the floor. "Don't worry, Golden. It'll be fine," Indigo said her eyes full of laughter. "No, it won't be ok! I can't get her out of my head! She's always in my dreams, always in my thoughts! I don't know why. I always feel nervous when I am around her. I feel so stupid for saying what I said. I'm such a pain!" he cried, pounding his hand harder into the grass. On his third one, Indigo grabbed his hand. He looked at her with angry eyes. His amber eyes glowed even more than they did. His glow was up, glowing like the sun. That was a bad sign. Indigo let go of his hand, and she took a steep back. She put her left hand behind her back. She took out a brown hammer, with a gold rim at the end and it had gold and orange round it. And it had flowers and butterflies around it. "Don't make me use it! Please don't!" she begged. He used his telekinesis to grab it out of her hand and put it into his. He got up. He threw her with his powers. "Scarlett" he called her with his mind. "No, Golden. Night has come back to me! I'm with him now!" she said in his mind. "No! He can't do that!" he gasped. "He can. And he did," she said. Golden fell in despair. His golden jacket was almost ripped. "Hello, Golden the Cat," said a voice he remembered so vividly. Toxic the Hedgehog! It was a green hedgehog with yellow marks on his arms. He had a scar running from his left eye, all the way to his right leg. What kind of animal did this to him? The last time Golden saw Toxic was when they were about five, and they were playing with Scarlett, and they had a fight over her, and she chose Golden, even though he had lost. Toxic was angry and he gave Golden a scar on his arm, and it is still here to this day. "Toxic" growled Golden. "Golden the Cat. Ha, long time no see, Scum. Are you and Scarlett happy together?" Toxic asked his sly blue eyes full of hatred. "No! Go back to your tribe!" Golden growled. "I would, if I had one," the hedgehog said, his voice full of hatred. "You… You were kicked out of your tribe? Why?" asked Golden. "The Sand Tribe thought I was a too valuable warrior in their tribe, so they kicked me out! Anyway, are you still a member of the Silver Tribe?" Toxic asked. "I am leader, actually," he said. "You; leader! At thirteen? I should be leader Scum. You will never be a good a leader as I would have been!" he scowled at Golden. "My name is Golden, not Scum!" Golden said. "Whatever!" Toxic said. "Indigo, go get Rigged, Violet, Sky and Jay! Quick!" called Golden. "Got ya!" she said, disappearing. Golden got up, grabbing his jacket. It was ripped to ribbons. "Oh, you're gonna get it now!" he scowled at Toxic. Golden got up, his eyes going white, and his body glowing a stronger glow of gold. He threw a strong gust of fire at him. Toxic jumped out of the way, and landed. He looked up, his mouth turning into a slight smile. It might be a smug smile, how should he know? All he knew was that he could smack it of his face. "Ha! Is that all you can do, Scum? Show me what the leader of the Silver Tribe can do!" taunted the green hedgehog, his blue eyes showing evilness. Golden growled. How could his best friend turn on him; he was like a switch, one day he is your best friend, and the next he's your worst enemy! Golden looked at him. "How? How could you do this to me?" he asked, looking at his scar on his arm. "I can do this because-" his voice was cut off by a gust of freezing water bolt hitting him. "Scarlett!"cried Golden. "Get out, Golden! Get out!" she ordered. "What… What are you doing here?" he asked his amber eyes stretched wide. "Just get out! Now, please!" she cried, dogging a gust of earth. She pointed a finger at him and freezing bolt of water. Once again, Toxic jumped out of the way. She gasped. "GET OUT! Can't you hear me, GET OUT!" she cried. Golden scrabbled up. "But-" he begged. "GET OUT!" she ordered. He ran away. "Scarlett," Toxic said, his evil sky blue eyes changing. They turned to kind sky blue eyes. "Scarlett, how are you?" he asked, concern in his voice. "Fine, thanks!" she said, looking at the flames next to him. "Who… Who did that?" she asked, her voice shaking. "Golden. I know you have a fear of flames. Why don't you put it out?" he asked. I-I can't" she said, her thought clogged up. "Come on, Scarlett, do it now," he taunted. "I can't!" she cried, sending a bolt of freezing water at him. He pounced out of the way. Her water took the flames out. "You have to control your powers," Toxic said. "Why are you telling me this, you piece of poo!" she cried. "Because I am Vin, your teacher," he said, morphing into the snow leopard she remembered. "Vin!" she said, hugging the snow leopard. "Hi, you're still scared of flames, eh?" he asked, parting. "Yeah. I can never get that vision out of my mind. The orphanage setting on fire, losing two of my best friends to it," she said. "Me. You still have me," he said. "Of course! Are you gonna teach me some new stuff?" she asked. "Maybe!" Van said. "Grate! I'll just get Golden and then we'll be off!" she said. "No. why don't we go out for some rice? I know it's your favorite," he said, holding out his hand. "Rice? With fish?" she asked, holding his hand, and smiling. "Defiantly," he said.**

"**This is delicious! Thanks, Vin! That was grate! Can I have seconds, please?" she asked. "All right," he said. He poured the rice into her bowl and then a fish went into it. She got her chopsticks and started eating. She licked her mouth. "Grate! You're a grate cook, Vin!" she said. Van was embarrassed. "Thanks," he said. "Scarlett?" he asked. "Yes?" she said, not looking up from her bowl of rice and fish. "Do… do you like me?" he asked. "Of course! You're my friend!" she said, looking up at him, her sapphire eyes glowing. She looked down again. She laughed nervously. "I still can't believe that you can morph into other people. You gotta teach me that!" she gasped. 'I can't but I know someone who can," he said.**

"**Now, I want you to concentrate and think of something bad," the teacher said. A pupil closed his eyes, clasped his hands together, and concentrated. He soon became someone Scarlett didn't recognize. "Very good. Soon you will be able to use this person's power, instead of your own," the master said. The boy changed back into a kingfisher. "Grate. See you later!' the boy said, running away. Scarlett looked at him, impressed. "Zenith," said Vin. The old jay looked up, hid eyes widening when he saw his old student. 'Vincent!" he gasped. "Hi, Zenith! I have a student of mine, Scarlett, she wants to learn how to morph into other people and to use her water power better and more quickly, like she doesn't have to think," he said, looking at her with affectionate eyes. Scarlett looked away, stunned. She laughed nervously. "For that to happen, you must promise to come every day," he said, his old grey wyes resting on her. "I will, if I'm not busy, which seems to be all the time. But I'll try to make it.'.... TO be continued in whispering shadows!**


End file.
